


One Piece Drabbles and Half Movie Edition

by R_4_L



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: So I’ve been having so much fun doing the One Piece Drabbles (close to 100 words) -and yes I’ll keep going on them in order, that I decided to do some on the movies.  These are going to be slightly longer (100-150 words) and I’ll name the movie in the Chapter Titles.Again they contain the entire One Piece universe and are my take on things. NOT beta’d
Kudos: 5





	1. Safety -One Piece Z

Nami was scared, first it was being de-aged twelve years, then seeing the same thing happen to Chopper, Brooks and Robin. Seeing Usopp, Franky, Sanji and Zoro immobilized and Luffy tossed around like a leaf on the wind shook her. She watched as Luffy ran to the rail, emotional, demanding to fight as the Sunny was bombarded with canon fire. Robin running after him. She needed the same sense of security and there was only one person on the crew who could offer that. Pushing the sleeves of her sweater out of the way, Nami worked to free Zoro. He would keep her safe. Keep them all safe. Luffy trusted Zoro in a way he trusted no one else


	2. Kazanonsen -One Piece Z

The hot springs were a wonderful place to relax. Small hot tubs seated next to one another, with sea water heated from the volcano flowing into each pool and then cascading out and into the next before falling to the floor to be recycled. The one you picked determined the temperature of the water. Larger pools could hold three to four people. The steam often hid who was sitting beside you. The hot springs had an interesting history, not that anyone ever bothered to ask. After all who cared about the relationship between the hot springs and the tribe of the cannibals that occupied the island for generations.


	3. Zoro wears glasses? -One Pice Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Zoro wear glasses and could this be part of his issue with directions?

While Brook was picking out the clothes for the other men, he noticed that Zoro was squinting. He convinced the swordsman to get a pair of glasses and some contacts as well. He kept the need for a prescription to himself, glad that it wasn’t an exceptionally strong prescription. Zoro would still be able to fight without the glasses, reading would pose a problem after a while but as the Skeleton hardly ever saw the man with a book he figured it would be okay, for now if he could convince the green haired man that they were not only part of a disguise, but made him look better then the cook, the man would wear them. Brook had seen the way Nami held thing against him and the way Sanji teased him. Zoro had his pride and Brook would do what he could to protect it, so he would guard the swordsman’s need for corrective lens.


	4. Aokiji’s Distraction -One Piece Z

Aokiji tried his best to explain Zephyr’s motives. What the endpoints were and how the former admiral planned to use them. The problem was he was distracted. First by the fact that the Strawhat’s navigator went from being a sexy young adult to an elementary student. Who did that to a beautiful woman? The second was Nico Robin. He had chased her almost a decade and to see her so care free and trusting, well he could see what had enamoured Saul with her so many years ago, and if he wasn’t careful he would be next. The last thing that kept distracting the ice user was Monkey D Luffy. The guy hadn’t changed a bit. He was more concerned with getting his hat back then he was with the danger he was putting his crew in, and the crew just followed right behind. Maybe that’s why he was going to be big.


	5. Special Weapons -One Piece Z

The special weapons were nothing more then the cast offs from other pirates. Everyone took their time finding clothing and weapons of their choice. Zoro listened to every sword. Not all of them had the strength to to work with him, but those that did, he brought with him. It would be handy to have an extra sword or two on hand, then he wouldn’t have to take our another loan from the sea witch to buy one.


	6. Fight with Master Zephyr -One Piece Z

Luffy knew that if he used conquerors haki he could most likely beat Zephyr, but that wasn’t the way he wanted to win. He had managed to destroy the sea prism stone arm on his own, he could beat the old man on his own. He could feel his crew in the distance, and some how he knew that Nami, Robin, Chopper and Brook were back to normal. He watched as Z fought the marines to the end. While he didn’t agree with the he man, Luffy would honour the way held true to his convictions, and maybe he’d learn something too.


End file.
